I Know You
by Animelover405
Summary: Marinette Dupeing Chen is a sweet and cheerful girl. One day she hears that she is engaged to a mysterious man! On top of that they go in the same school! who is her suitor? Is it the love of her dreams? *Adrien Agreste is a normal model with a king soul. One day he hears that he is engaged to a mysterious girl! On top of that they go in the same school! who is his suitor?


Publish Changes Cancel

CHAPTER 1

It has been 2 years since Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting akumas. Like every usual night, both were patrolling the City of Paris.

"Hello! My Lady!" Chat Noir said.

"Hi Chat. Anything unusual tonight?" asked ladybug.

"Nothing that I can't handle myself, my Lady." replied Chat Noir in his usual flirteous tone towards Ladybug. "Just a couple of thieves." Chat shrugged.

"Lucky kitty! There was nothing interesting on my side. Well! See ya tomorrow Chat!"

"Bye princess!" replied Chat, watching as his lady's figure fades in the night sky.

 ** _Chat's POV_**

"Plagg claws off" Chat Noir detransforms. "Plagg it's been 2 years since Ladybug and i have been partners." "So..?" Plagg asked. "Well I **_still_** don't know her identity! Doesn't she TRUST ME! Adrien replied. "Do't you think we should know each other." "Well I don't know 'bout the trust thing dude, but why do you wanna know her behind the mask? You already have such an awesome teamwork and what would you do if it was affected your teamwork?"

"..."

"You won't be able to defeat the akumas! That's what will happen."

"Maybe she also fears the same thing! Adrien realized "Plagg you're a genius"

"Thanks, I guess" was Plagg's smart reply. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Adrien, Mr. Agreste is calling you." said Nathalie.

 ** _Ladybug's POV_**

"Tikki spots off." I said as I landed on my balcony.

"You were great today Marinette." Tikki said as Iwent into my room. "Thanks Tikki. It's good to see the city is in peace." I replied. I drag myself towards the bed and throw myself on it. Suddenly Tikki asks a very strange question " Mari, do you trust Chat Noir?"

"Of course I do."

"No. what I want to say is that do you trust him enough to reveal your identity to him?" Now this one is hard to answer. I know I should trust him but revealing my identity is risky. It can lead to trust issues or strengthening our bond. Well I have also kissed him once. I would definitely like to know the person I gave my first kiss. But...

"Well I do trust him. But revealing our identities to each other can be a boon or bane situation. If it creates misunderstandings, Paris will be in ruins. If it strengthens our bond, then that's a different question. Also won't he be disappointed in me. Behind the mask, I am nothing! I am just a clumsy, silly girl with a little self confidence. I can't even confess to my crush! Oh! Tikki, I don't know what to do? Help me! please!" I rambled. "See, now I am rambling. *sigh*"

"It's okay Mari. Calm down! You take your time! Besides, we need to ask Master Fu t reveal our identities." replied Tikki. I calmed down and lied down on my bed saying goodnight to Tikki.

 **xxx**

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

I knocked on the door to my dad's office." May I enter dad?" I asked him. "Adrien, I was waiting for you. I want to inform something very important relating to your future." My dad said.

Now that was a shocking revelation, that my dad was actually worried about me and not the company. After my mother passed away my father had became very cold and distant from me. It was hard at first to be ignored and not loved by the only family member left with me. But after so many years I am used to such a cold and harsh treatment. It was like my mother took away that part of my dad's heart that felt love.

My dad continued "Your mother had a very nice friend while she was alive. Both she and her friend got pregnant approximately at the same time. When she came to know that we were having a boy and her friend was having a girl, she fixed an arranged marriage between the both."

"Pardon.. Did I just hear you say that I am engaged to a girl I don't even know?!" I mean how can he do this to me! First he ignores for the first half of my life and now he expects me to marry a girl I don't even know! That's outrageous!

"Well you do know her. You and her go in the same school. Why do you think I specifically enrolled you in **Françoise Dupont High School** in the first place?"my dad said.

she goes in the same school as me. Now that's surprising. What a sly fox my dad is? I gotta admit that. But wait a minute ... "What is the name if my mom's friend?" I asked my dad. "Now that's a secret." was my dad's frustrating reply. Wait... is that amusement I hear in his voice?

"You will meet her this Sunday. You are too young for marriage. So this year you will only be engaged." my dad replied in his same monotonous voice. The amusing tone must be a misunderstanding.

"Okay" I replied. It's not like he ever listens to what i have to say. Urgh! This is so frustrating. I can't even decide who I want to marry! What do I do?

 **Get the App**

 **Language**

 **About Us**

 **Writers**

 **Business**

 **Jobs**

 **Press**

 **Terms**

 **Privacy**

 **Help**

© 2018 Wattpad


End file.
